The Vial of Elladora
by Morphox
Summary: Sirius fell behind the veil. Harry just can't come to terms with this and will stop short of nothing to get him back again. Oh, and why is Snape so determind to stop this? It might just be because he cares a smidge for him. Contains abusive Dursley's
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I'm back :) I'm incredibly ashamed that I haven't finished my other stories *Hides face* but hopefully I may finish them this summer...maybe? (Okay, I know I said that _last _summer, but that is not the point!)

Anyway, here is a brand new fanfic up for your fancy :D  
>I'm not completely happy with the first chapter here, mainly because it doesn't really explain what the story is really about, but I'm hoping the next few chapters will link you guys in!<p>

So tell me what you think, because you're opinion really does matter to me! Is it worth continuing, or should I do a ditch and dash?

* * *

><p>Grey Clouds lingered up above.<p>

The wind swept his mop of black hair, making it more ruffled than usual. Misty eyes gazed over the abandoned park in Little Whinging. The swings creaked as a gush of wind attacked upon the park. But the boy wasn't there. Physically he was, but his mind was replaying the events of previous night again and again.

"_SIRIUS!"_

_He woke up in a cold sweat. Beads dripping off his head, and his hair damp. He brushed his fringe out of his eyes, which briefly showed his raw red scar on his forehead._

"_BOY! What have I told you about waking us up in the middle of the night!"_

_In a sudden panic, Harry scrambled off the bed only to find himself in a heap on the floor, his bed sheets wrapped hazardously around his trembling legs._

"_What are you playing at BOY?" A booming voice echoed through the room, as he turned and saw a large figure blocking the doorway. The landing light could just be seen just behind the large blob of a man, making a silhouette which terrified the boy even more._

_The next few minutes are a haze as punches are thrown and aggressive threats are announced over and over. Yet the boy doesn't retaliate, as he knows he can't. He can only sit there and endure the pain which seems to be pounding through his whole body._

He sighs, lowering his eyes to the floor. Life couldn't get any worse. Not only had his godfather died, he had now been sent back to the Dursley's. And they were worse than ever.

"Oi! Potter! Hahaha." A voice shouted from across the park, to the broken gate. Harry looked up and saw Dudley Dursley hanging out with his crew. _This is all I need, _Harry thought.

"Awww, look at him. All by himself. No different than usual of course, he's always been a freak." Dudley continued, sneering.

Harry got to his feet unsteadily before leaving out of the other gate quickly, he was in no mood for Dudley's behaviour today, or any day at all really. Before leaving he was sure he heard Dudley insult him one more time, but didn't have the energy to even care. Instead he concentrated on ignoring the persistent ache in his chest from one of Uncle Vernon's hits last night.

He stumbled along, idly, for the next few minutes. Just trying to clear out his mind from guilty and depressing thoughts. A few drops of rain landed on his neck, making him break out in goosebumps. Rubbing his arms, he walked faster.

Before long, he once again came across the neatly trimmed grass of Number 4 Privet drive.

Without even a chance of running into another infamous Dursley, he hurried up the staircase to his room. Once inside he promptly collapsed on the bed, with a groan. _Ouch. _His body throbbed with protest at the sudden movement.

He looked over to his billboard from his position on the bed. Several doodles were attatched randomly all over it. Nothing magical of course; anything with a hint of abnormailty was locked up in his old cupboard under the stairs. His thoughts began to drift back to Sirius again and he had to forcibly stop himself.

He sighed again. When would this feeling of misery and depression end. _Do I have depression? _Harry questioned, with a frown. He sat up and rubbed his neck, feeling his heart swell with pain of the loss of Sirius.

_It's your own fault you're this miserable. You killed him. You killed Sirius. _He told himself over and over. One coherent part of his brain was telling him that it wasn't his fault, and that there was other reasons and other people to blame - but Harry wasn't listening to that little voice right now.

A tapping made his morbid thoughts cease. He looked over to the window and saw an unfamiliar owl focusing on Harry. He cringed at the intense gaze from the owl. _Get a hold of yourself, _he mentally berated himself, before getting up and opening the window to retrieve a crinkled letter.

He saw the bird swoop off again into the distance until it was out of sight. He scrubbed at his eyes after closing the window and promptly went about opening the letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you doing? I know it must be as hard for you right now as it is for me. I want you to know that you can talk to me at any time.  
><em>_I shall be at Privet Drive on Friday at 8pm to escort you to Grimmauld Place, as Dumbledore requested._

_Hope you are holding up Harry,_

_Remus._

Harry walked over and dropped the letter onto his desk, which was littered with more letters from various others. All of which he had not replied to. It's not that he was annoyed with them, not at all, he just couldn't find the…energy. He couldn't find it a lot recently if he was being honest with himself.

He carefully sat on the bed, his mind thinking back to Remus's letter. It seemed he had no choice in the matter at going back to Grimmauld place. His deceased godfathers place. Sirius's place.

He leaned back and tucked himself onto his bed, curling up in such a way that made it seem like he was hiding from the world. He knew he was hiding, and what's worse was that he couldn't even find the energy to care.

* * *

><p>So there you go guys! First chapter up! Any chance you fancy leaving a review? *Epic puppy dog eyes* Just a "good" or "Bad" will keep me happy! (Well...maybe not the "bad"...) ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys :) Second chapter already, I can hardly believe it myself !

Just a note:  
>It ignores that Stanley "Stan" shunpike ever became a death eater (Ish) and also ignores the fact that he ever died.<p>

Oh my great goodness! Whilst researching Stan a bit I found a lego version of him…seriously Roffles for like..20 mins! :')

Oh, I would also just like to thank everyone who reviewed last time! You guys really motivated me to write this second chapter so quickly, so I reeeeeeeally hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The rain started.<p>

After cleaning the cobwebs, washing the windows and drying the dishes; Harry once again found himself on his bed gazing at his ceiling. _What is wrong with me_, he thought miserably. Everything seem to be in a sort of haze for him, where morbid thoughts clouded his mind constantly.

"Boy, dinner!" Vernon shouted lazily from downstairs, his voice slightly muffled from Harry's closed door. Harry sighed before getting to his feet and walking out into the landing.

"Potter." Sneered Dudley, pushing him into the wall and walking off. Harry groaned quietly, holding his ribs. His night time trama's had caused uncle Vernon to become a little over-agreesive. He waited a few moments until the pain subsided until climbing down the stairs to com face to face with one Uncle Vernon. _Great._

"Here's your dinner, boy." Harry's uncle said, almost throwing the piece of toast at him. Harry didn't even have the heart to thank him.

* * *

><p>Harry finished putting his last school book into his trunk, before closing the lid and flipping the locks. Uncle Vernon had just shouted that "Freaks had arrived" and so he had quickly scrambled to get his belonging before world war III occurred - because lets face it, it was likely.<p>

He trudged down the stairs, dreading going to Grimmauld place. He rarely thought there was a place worse than the Dursley's, but there was no denying that this would be awful.

"Harry! How are you?" A soft voice exclaimed. Harry looked over to the doorway to see Remus standing there alone. Harry briefly wondered where the Dursley's had disappeared to. _Cowards, _he thought.

"I'm alright." Harry croaked, before coughing into his hand. It had been a while since he had spoken to anyone, after all, who was he likely to speak to? Hedwig? _Himself?_

"Right, you all ready to go?" Remus said, reaching for Hedwig's cage. Harry just nodded, before stepping outside. Noticing Remus hadn't followed he turned around only to see a confused wizard.

"Aren't you going to say bye to you're Uncle, Aunt and Cousin?" Remus asked, before piering into the gloomy hallway of 4 Privet Drive.

"I think they would prefer it if we just left." Harry said quietly. It didn't seem to answer Remus' confusion but he just simply closed the door and walked alongside Harry. Said boy looked up into the grey clouds up above before briefly registering that the rain had stopped and was at least thankful for something that day.

"Alright now, Harry, because of the Anti-Apparation wards at Grimmauld place we have to travel by other means of transport." Remus spoke quietly, to ensure no one could overhear them.

Harry didn't have time to wonder what it would be as the older man had already stuck his wand out into the street.

_***WHOOSH***_

"Hello and welcome to the Knight Bus. I am Stan Shunpike, you're conductor, what can I do for you tonight?" A skinny man with dirty hair spoke politely, as he stepped off the purple Triple-Decker bus. He then began to run his eyes up and down Harry's small frame.

"Neville! I 'aven't seen ya in…er…3 year? How yer been?" Stan said, in a slight Cockney accent.

"Neville?" Remus questioned, turning to Harry.

"Oh, did yer nor tell yer Dad ya came on the 'ere, Nev?" Stan asked, guiltily.

"Wha-" Remus started.

"Ohh-er, I'm terr'bly sorry Nev, free travel on the house, for ya both." Stan said, stepping aside, giving Harry and sorry look. Harry gave a small smile and stepped passed. Remus looked stunned, but never the less followed after 'Neville'.

"So, where can I take ya to tonigh'?" A voice said behind them both, making Remus stop and turn, whilst Harry walked on.

"Grimmauld Place, if you could please." Remus said softly before taking a seat next to Harry on one of the unstable beds.

As soon as Stan was out of earshot Remus turned straight to Harry. "Neville?" He asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Harry said, rubbing his neck. He looked around noticing the absence of the large obnoxious chandelier in the central bus, before catching his eyes on the burning candles in the brackets next to the bed he was sitting on.

He sighed softly, remembering the last time he was on here. One of the first times he had heard about Sirius.

"Penny for you thoughts?" Remus asked gently from beside him, giving Harry a warm encouraging smile.

"Just thinking about school." Harry lied, looking out of the buses foggy window. Random streets seemed to blur together in a haze as the bus continued travelling at a fast pace.

"It's alright to grieve, Harry" Remus said quietly in his ear. Harry just lowered his eyes in response.

It wasn't like he hadn't grieved, he had most certainly had (and still was). But a large portion of his emotions were in the guilt region; and stuck on replay. He had acted so….so rashly and in turn had caused many people trouble and a lot of people pain. He had even caused a person to be dead. His own Godfather. He as good as killed him.

He wiped his hands over his face, trying desperately to clear his mind. These dark thoughts seemed to never end.

"Are you a-" Remus started to ask concernedly before being cut off.

"Grimmauld Place!" A voice boomed, with a slight Caribbean accent. Harry looked up and saw one of the shrunken heads hanging from the interior mirror, and shuddered. Looking behind the shrivelled corpse he saw rain pelting down against the windscreen. _Double great._

"'Ave a goodnigh' Nev, and yer Dad." Stan said, passing out Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Remus still had a creased forehead from confusion, but merely took Hedwig's cage and popped open his umbrella.

It wasn't quite big enough for one person, let alone two. Harry stepped aside and walked on with his case, not wanting to cause Remus any trouble on his behalf. They then walked side by side for the next few minutes in silence, only broken by quiet rumbles of thunder. Harry quickly wiped the front of his glasses, hoping to see more than blurry blobs clouding his vision.

Far too soon for Harry's liking they were outside 12 Grimmauld place. The grimy front of the house wasn't welcoming in the slightest which only made Harry more reluctant to go in. The Georgian terraced house had never seemed so uninviting to him.

The rain came down harder.

* * *

><p>I've got to apologize for Remus. His character seemed...so out of character. He is hard to write. That is all . (I still love him though, of couuuurse, he's just a bugger to write, ahah)<p> 


End file.
